The invention relates to a plug, a socket, and a plug-and-socket coupling thereof for temporarily, i.e. attachably and detachably, attaching an implement to a handle.
A plug-and-socket coupling for temporarily attaching a broom to a handle is known from Swiss Pat. No. 305,389. It has, however, a large number of parts which must be fitted together in a complicated assembling operation to produce a coupling that is ready for use. The considerable expense which this entails militates against wide use of the coupling. Further, the handling required to use the coupling is less than satisfactory. It requires both insertion of the plug into the socket and actuation of a sliding sleeve. Furthermore, the actuation of the sleeve puts the sleeve in so unstable a position, mechanically, that even normal use of the broom may cause the coupling to come apart accidentally. Still furthermore, compact construction of the large number of parts of the plug-and-socket coupling makes it relatively heavy, which militates against its use with light-weight implements such as a mop, for example.